Mystery skulls its back (reworked)
by imjustthegirlnexttoyou
Summary: It was months ago when Vivi got her memory back and Lewis forgave Arthur. But things were still awkward between the boys. "Soooo, thanks again Arthur for giving us a ride to the vet so we could get mystery checked" Vivi said to break the silence. Arthur look to the passenger seat and smiled "no problem, I fixed the van so we could use it "


It was months ago when Vivi got her memory back and Lewis forgave Arthur. But things were still awkward between the boys. "Soooo, thanks again Arthur for giving us a ride to the vet so we could get mystery checked" Vivi said to break the silence. Arthur look to the passenger seat and smiled "no problem, I fixed the van so we could use it " he patted mystery's head glancing in the rear view mirror to see Lewis's skull face looking back at him with what was supposed to be a smile. Arthur looked back to the road it was really dark he could barely see the road. "Maybe I should put some music on" Arthur fumbled with the radio. "HEY LOOKOUT" Lewis screamed as Arthur swerved out of the way of whatever was in the road "oh SHIT!" The van rolled over 2 times. Lewis hugged himself around Vivi to protect her. The van stopped rolling landing on the vans driver's side. "Is EVerYONe OK?" Lewis asked. "I'm fine, mystery?" Vivi responded "I think we're ok?" Arthur helped Lewis get Vivi out of the van then handed her mystery. Lewis helped Arthur out. "What the fuck was that" lewis turned to around looking all over the road, flaming he was pissed. "I don't know, but I'm sorry if I was paying attention to the road that wouldn't of happen" Arthur apologize rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not your fault Arthur" Vivi comforted him "Now come on least go see what it was." Vivi got up with excitement. "WHAT?" Lewis calmed down and say what Arthur was thinking. "We almost died! We need to call someone." Arthur shouted looking at Lewis and Mystery as they glared at him "well two of us anyway, can demons be killed?". "Don't be a scarededy cat come on" Vivi started back to the spot the thing was as mystery fallowed, Arthur and lewis looked at each other and stated after her. "Hhummm it was right here?" looking at a mysterious green puddle of liquid "did we hit it?" she walks ahead to see if it was still in the road. "Eww, what is that stuff!" Arthur said backing away from it, suddenly feeling uneasy. Lewis and mystery examined the puddle "I think its. cave, residue?" Arthur looked at Lewis. His shoulder (which at one time had an arm attached to it no thanks to Mystery) shot with pain as he fell to the ground. Vivi returned to the group looking at them then screamed "ARTHER!" as a green hand grabbed Arthur by the neck pulling him back. Mystery ran and tried to pulled the thing off of him. Arthur began to turn green "HELP ME!" His voice changing from him to something much darker as he kicked the mutt. Vivi tried to run and help him but Lewis grabbed her "no stay here you might get hurt" lewis said "fuck me getting hurt what about Arthur and mystery " Lewis walked towards Arthur. The thing in Arthur's body laughed "oh how long I wanted to do this, this soul is mine now 3 more to get" the thing looked down at mystery "some demon dog! one little kick and you're down" its voice crackled and laughed looking now at Lewis "and soon yours and your girlfriend and the dog, all your souls will be mine and I'll be strong" it laughed again. "so ghost are you as heartless and anger as your friend was? Can you kill your best friend?" The missing arm was fully reattached now "It's the only way to stop me now". Lewis declared " so you're the thing that ended my life. I've been waiting for this I guess you could say I have a _**bone to pick with you**_ " Lewis pointed at the thing and cracked his nonexistent neck Lewis tried to push his energy out to hit the damn thin but Vivi stopped him grabbing his arm "stop you'll hit Arthur!" the shot of pink energy barely missed. "My name is Daityas and soon I'll be stronger the gods and ill ran over its earth!" the thing that was now Arthur {Daityas} raised he's hand glowing with green electricity. the fight was on! ... to be continued (please leave a comment on the story I want to know what you think. I reworked it a little hope it's still ok . sorry I keep deleting and putting it back up but I still cant get the web page to work right and I keep adding thing a missed from the first time. But that's the end of ch.1,…I think 0~o… )


End file.
